The New Bones in my Closet
by EscapeReality.98
Summary: The roaring twenties! She's young and beautiful, not to mention rich, straight from Upstate New York. She's everything a teenage girl wished to be, and more. He's poor, yet attractive, but from the dirty streets of Bronx. Can love form between these two from different classes? Will society keep them away from each other? Rating may change to M in future chapters. T/M T/P G/OC P/U
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1~**_

The young blonde woman smirked as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. Her parents were holding another dinner party and she had to make sure she wore the most elegant dress there.

It was an expensive one and when her father saw the price tag his eyes almost popped out the sockets. Even though he was one of the wealthiest men in the country, it still was a lot to be paying for a gown she was most likely only going to wear once.

But alas, he bought it after seeing how beautiful she looked in it. It was a champagne laced dress that flowed down to the floor, hiding her shoes. It had a v-neck, but since her chest was fairly small, it showed nothing, the sides and sleeves were laces making the dress unique from her other dresses.

"Miss Chestnut do you need anymore assistance?" Asked the maid.

The blonde shook her head and smiled. "Don't I look beautiful."

"You always do darling." The maid responded before exiting her room.

Her name was Marron Chestnut, daughter of Krillen Chesnut, the famous doctor who invented insulin, and June Chesnut, a very successful model and movie actress. Marron lived the life of a princess; multiple mansions, vacations to private islands, and all the clothes a sixteen year old can ask for and more.

But being a rich child in Upstate New York had its flaws. She had to look and be perfect at all times. Marron recalled when her mother had spanked her because she had misbehaved during an interview.

Also since her parents were awfully busy she was shipped off to a Catholic School for six years of her life. June wanted to make sure her daughter learnt what she needed to be a proper lady and got a decent amount of education. And that's what the blonde did, she learnt to never interrupt a conversation between men, how to clean properly, and how to cook.

"Marron hurry up the guest will be arriving shortly!"

"Yes mother!"

Marron shuffled over to her make up table, sat down in the chair and began applying her makeup, humming a song as she did so. It wasn't long before she finished and started to comb her shoulder length hair. She longed to get a bob like the other girls, after all, it was the 20's and girls everywhere were sporting the bob. But her father refused to let her cut her hair. The teen pulled her hair into a bun in the back and slipped a head band on. Before getting up she put on her diamond necklace and matching earrings.

"Are you ready sister?"

Marron turned around and met a pair of sky blue eyes, just like hers.

"Yes Preston." She answered as she got up and walked over to him.

The nine-year-old grabbed his sister's hand and together they walked down the hall and made their grand entrance. It was two hours into the party before it was time to eat. Usually at any other dinner party Marron would be sitting at the children's table, listening to her cousins and brother bicker, but her father had insisted she sit next to him.

Marron tried to keep herself from falling asleep, listening to the boring conversation that was being held and classical music made her want to pass out. To keep herself alive she hummed a jazz tune in her head. She was fourteen when jazz was discovered and she instantly fell in love with it once she heard it. The way the instruments played together making the swanky beet made her dance every time.

Sometimes, when her parents weren't home she would turn on the radio and dance to it. One of her dreams was to dance in a club to jazz music, but her parents restricted her from going to parties. They believed it would brainwash her and eventually she'd turn into a flapper. Nevertheless, she still would shake her rump in the privacy of her room.

"Marron do you hear your father speaking to you?" Her mother hissed, yet remained the phony smile in her face.

"Sorry daddy." Marron apologized sheepishly.

"It's alright darling, I wanted to introduce you into one of my interns Idasa. Idasa meet my lovely daughter Marron." Her father introduced.

The young man held out his hand and Marron grabbed ahold of it. "Pleasure to meet ya." He said with his deep southern accent.

Marron flashed him one of her heart warming smiles. "Nice to meet you as well Mr. Idasa."

Idasa chuckled. "I'm only twenty-three darling, just call me Idasa."

About an hour later, Marron turned to her father; "Daddy, I'm getting a bit tired, may I be excused to my room?"

Krillen nodded to his daughter and Marron got up from the table. Marron wasn't tired at all, she just wanted to get out of that boring party, besides, she had other plans that night. She made her way to the stairs as the classical music grew louder. People begun to crowd the dance floor and sway to the soft tune. Marron began to walk the stairs, but was stopped as she felt a cold hand grasp her wrist. She turned around to meet the man she met earlier.

"Idasa." Marron said bowing a bit. "May I help you with anything?"

"I'd like to have one dance with ya Marron." Idasa said. "Would you like to dance?"

Marron sighed, she didn't want to, but she was taught never to turn down an invitation such as this. She nodded politely and accepted his offer. Idasa led her to the dance floor and Marron rested her hand on his shoulder while he rested his hand on her hip. They swayed along to the soft tune in silence.

* * *

><p>"Let...Let me g-get another one." Slurred an obviously drunk man, holding his shaking hand out to the bartender.<p>

"You already had enough mac, why dontcha head on back to home before I call the police. "

The drunk man groaned and slipped off the stool. As soon as his feet touched the ground he almost fell over. "Butt me."

The bartender rolled his eyes and sighed, handing the man a cigar.

The man snatched it out of his hand and pushed his lavender locks behind his ear. He pulled out his lighter from his slack's pockets and lit his cigarette. With a scowl he left the bar and walked over to the phone booth.

Once again it was a tiresome day at work, the delivery truck had broken down meaning he had to deliver everything on foot. He was beyond exhausted and wanted to drink until he was out cold.

"Hello?"

"Pan s-send Goten to the bar."

The woman on the other end and sighed. "Are you drunk again? Trunks drinking is illegal, if the police catch you, they're going to take you to jail." She said worriedly.

"Ju-just sent Goten here." Trunks said before slamming the phone down. "Damn broad." he mumbled as he leaned against the wall.

Trunks Briefs was well-known in the Bronx. By day, a hard-working man who worked his ass off to pay the bills. By night, the king of the bar. He could turn any dull scene to an exciting, chaotic party. He was also a lady's man, even though he was with Pan, he had his fair shares of one night stands.

"Trunks, Pan his furious."

A raven haired young man walked up to him. He was wearing an outfit similar to Trunks, dirty long sleeve shirt, denim overalls, and boots.

Trunks put the cigar butt to his lips and took a long hit before exhaling the smoke. "Whatever, just take me home."

The black-haired man sighed and walked over to Trunks. He placed his arm around Trunks' waist and place Trunks' arm around his neck. "You have to stop doing this to yourself T."

The purple haired man scowled. "Piss off Goten. "

The two young men arrived at the run down apartment. A majority of the furniture was hand me down and/or stolen from the flea market. Pan had tried her best to make the house look decent, but it was hard when you barely made enough money to put food on the table.

Goten laid his drunk friend on the couch and sighed once again, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Trunks this is getting old!" screeched his girlfriend as she came stalking into the room. "You need to stop all this drinking so you can get a better job! "

Trunks nodded in response as he began to doze .

"He's not listening." Goten pointed out.

Pan wiped a tear that cascaded down her cheeks. "I know." she sighed as she turned around and headed for the kitchen to prepare their meal.

She had known Trunks all her life since he was her older brother's best friend. She developed a crush on him when she was twelve and he was sixteen. But she kept it a secret until she turned nineteen and confessed when they were both drunk off their asses.

A relationship was formed after that night. Pan moved in with the best friends and everything was going perfectly. It wasn't until last year when things started going down hill for the trio, the economy was starting to go bad and Goten and Trunks were laid off their job.

They were out of work for three months and Pan had to practically work all day to bay half the bills. Trunks and Pan would argue nonstop about money during this time. She thought about going back home with her family but she always opt not to, because she believed things would get better for her and Trunks. But it didn't look like it would anytime soon. These times were hard, but they had to make the best of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: (From Tiffany7898) Yes Lady's and Gentlemen, Bri and I present, a new Trumar story! And It's set in Bri and I's favorite time period, the 1920's! Better yet it's set in New York, my home town. *Tear drop* I miss New York! Anyway, all these settings are true, you go questions? Don't hesitate to ask in a review :) Bri and I will be happy to answer them. Anyway, what do you guys think? Please review and tell us! Thank you so much! You hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :)<strong>_

_**AN: (From Brii-Chan14) Hello guys it's Bri again! Comin at you with a new story! This one came to me while I was listening to a song by J. Cole. This song is not related to the story at all, the idea just popped into my head. Anways, enough ranting, I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave a review! I love you!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2~**_

"Ida have you see my new shoes?!" Marron shouted as she straighten her white neckerchief. After no response, the teen sighed and looked over herself in the mirror. "Must be doing laundry." she told herself. The blonde sported her boring school uniform: black skirt that stopped a little above her ankle, white shirt that hid her arms, and a grey neckerchief.

Marron believed she went to the most strictest Catholic School in the world. The girls there practically had no freedom. There wasn't a day when they were allowed to wear what they pleased. All girls had to wear their hair straight down. Makeup wasn't tolerated. And the school dances shouldn't even be called dances there! It was more like a church service with soda and decorations.

If it weren't for her friends, Marron would have died from boredom.

Marron only associated with four girls at her school, due to her parents. They didn't trust anyone and always thought that kids only wanted to be her friend so they could get what they wanted from her. Her four friends' parents were friends of the Chesnuts.

Lynette, Mora, Nicole, and Varia were their names. Lynette was the eldest and wisest. Her close friends called her Lime, because how sour she would get when she didn't get her way. Lime wasn't as rich as the others but still lived a very fancy lifestyle. Unlike her friends, she had to work for what she got and she had a limit when she went shopping. She hated it, especially when she went to the boutiques with the other girls.

Lime was a beautiful girl. Light brown hair fell to her shoulders, but she preferred to keep it in a bun. She had bright green eyes, which can light up any dark room. For a seventeen year old, she was pretty short, standing around 5'5.

Mora was the youngest, fifteen years old, but acted like a wild twenty-two year old. Mora's nick name was Mo, which she liked better. Mora was too girly for her, and girly was one word you couldn't use to describe her. She was a tomboy, though she never dressed like one. If she could, she'd be walking down the street with her silky black hair in a braid, dressed in overalls, and bare footed. But she couldn't, it was just something that duchesses were forbidden to do.

Yes, she was a royal and filty rich. She was thankful for all the things she had but sometimes the brown eyed girl just wanted to live a normal life.

Nicole was the hot head and would get in arguments all the time at school. Nicole, better known as Nikki. was the same age as Marron. The black-haired teen was wealthy because of her grandparents, they were loaded and her mother ended up being a famous singer.

Nikki was one of the prettiest girls in school, boys would sneak on campus during lunch, and a majority of them would swarm her. Asking her out, trying to buy her soda, even proposing. The other girls envied this, thus, leading to the arguments.

Lastly Varia, she was sixteen with short black hair that's styled in a bob, forest green eyes, and she was very short for her age. Despite her being 5'1 she had a feisty personality. She didn't tolerate being disrespected and would give whoever disrespected her a piece of her mind. Her father thought it was completely unlady like, one of the reasons he enrolled her into private all girl schools.

Her mother died when she was four and her father wanted to make sure she'd become just like her mother. So while she was at boarding school, her father went wife hunting and by the time she was seven he had found a new wife. She was blind and dumb as rocks, yet she was beautiful and charming.

After looking at herself in the mirror, Marron began to hunt for her new shoes she had bought. She swore if she didn't find them, she wasn't going to school that day. The blond tore through her room looking for them before she finally found them under her books.

Marron grinned as she slipped them on. They were two-inch black square heels with little ribbons on them. Krillen had finally agreed to let her wear heels the other night. Marron wasted no time, and bought three pairs the same night.

The sixteen year old grinned as she took a couple of steps. "Perfect, now to go eat breakfast with mother and father." she said happily.

The blonde teen exited her room and walked down the long hallway to her stair case, and quickly skipped down them. Her heels clicked against the tile floor as she held her head up and walked to the kitchen.

"Morning daddy-" she stopped mid sentence once she relieved she was the only one in the kitchen. The table was covered in food, which was oddly strange. Every morning when she would come down for breakfast her parents would already be eating.

Her blonde brow hoisted from her confusion. Maybe they were in the garden? she told herself as she advanced to the back door. "Mama, papa?" she called out, searching for her parents.

"Mornin Miss Marron."

Marron turned to the black woman who was hanging the wet clothes on the line. Ida was the family maid and nanny. Without her, Preston probably wouldn't be alive. Ida was around the age of fifty. She had dark chocolate skin and eyes to match. The maid kept her hair in two braids. Since she was a maid she wore the usually outfit maid sported: black shoes, black shirt, black skirt, and a white apron.

"Ida have you seen my parents?" Marron questioned.

"I reckon not Miss Chestnut. But they did leave ya a note ." The maid informed, continuing her work as she talked. "It's on the table."

"Thank you Ida." Marron responded and walked off back to the kitchen.

As Ida said, the note was sitting on top of the neatly stacked plates. Marron picked it up and read aloud. "Marron darling, your father had a breakfast meeting so I joined him. Sorry darling. Make sure you wake Preston up before leaving for school, also you have a surprise visitor. Love mother and father."

As on que, a knocking of the door echoed through the halls and into the kitchen. The teen, with a confused look on her face, walked to the front door and opened it.

"Mornin Marron." the southern voice happily greeted.

"Hello Idasa." she replied, with a half-smile.

"Ya parents said I could accompany you for breakfast this mornin." The blonde man said.

Marron nodded. "Please come in."

Idasa removed his hat and walked in. He was more nervous than a sinner in church. Marron led him to the kitchen where they sat down across from each other and began to eat. When she wasn't paying attention, Idasa would just stare at her, admiring her beauty.

"So darlin, what do ya like to do for fun?" He asked.

"I enjoy reading, cooking, cleaning, and helping my mother take care of my little brother." Marrin answered. Oh how her teachers would be so pleased with that answer. "What about you?"

"Well I love workin in the hospital. I love saving lives and makin people feel all better." Idasa answered with a grin. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but do ya gotta guy friend.

Marron almost choked on her food. "A boyfriend?"

"Yea."

"Well, no, of course not. Woman shouldn't have boyfriends. They should just wait until their father picks the right man out for them. After all, I want to be completely pure for my husband." Marron told him bluntly.

"Wow, it's not everyday you hear an answer from a girl your age." The man replied.

Marron gently dabbed her napkin around her mouth then placed it on her empty plate. "Well, if you would excuse me, I need to wake my brother up."

"Take ya time." Idasa responded.

Marron shuffled out her room and ran back up her stairs. Some thing about Idasa just gave her the goose bumps. He was a nice man, but she had a feeling that something was going on that she wasn't aware of.

Marron walked down a hall leading to her little brother's room. Without knocking she entered, walked over to the king size bed, and climbed in. She pulled the sleeping boy into her arms. "Wake up Preston, you have to prepare yourself for school."

The boy groaned, pulling the sheets over his head. "I don't wanna."

She smirked and snickered. "I'll give you five seconds or I'll drag you out."

The boy giggled in response.

"1...2...3..4..5!" Marron ripped the covers off of him and gripped on to his ankles. With a forceful pull, she got the blonde haired child out the bed.

The boy smiled and laughed. "Morning Marron."

Marron ruffled her brother's hair and chuckled. "Morning Preston. Are you ready to eat."

Preston nodded and jumped out of bed and ran out of his room lightening speed. Marron smirked and followed him.

"MARRON THERE'S A STRANGER IN THE KITCHEN! MAMA! DAD! IDA!"

Marron cursed herself, she had forgotten to tell her brother Idasa was over. Marron ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She found her brother hiding under the table and Idasa holding his stomach due to him laughing so hard.

"Preston it's just a friend." Marron informed, getting down on her knees.

Preston looked at the man then looked at his sister before crawled from underneath the kitchen table. He turned to Idasa and smiled. "I'm Preston, who are you?"

"I'm Idasa little man, a friend of ya sister's."

"Will you be eating breakfast with us? " Preston asked, a grin glued on his face.

Idasa stuck his hands in his pockets and shock his head. "Sorry little fella, ya sister and I already had pur share."

Preston exhaled heavily as he made his way to a seat.

"Oh lord, I'm going to be late for school!" Marron exclaimed. A panic look appeared on her face and she raced for the coat closet.

"I got my car parked out in front. I wouldn't mind givin ya a ride." Idasa told her.

Marron contemplated the offer: if she declined she would be late and her parents would be crossed with her. If she said yes, she'd arrive on top, yet face the awkwardness of being in a car with Idasa.

"Thank you so much." The blonde replied as she grabbed her coat and book bag.

And as she assumed, the car ride was awkward. One minute they would be chatting and the next it would turn in to an abrupt silence .

As they approached the church, Marron mentally cheered.

"So do you like school?" Idasa asked.

Marron shrugged. "I love my friends but everything there is so boring. Plus there's a lot of home work."

"I can't wait until I get done with my intern year, no more notes, less studying, and more money." Idasa replied as he pulled up into a parking space.

Marron flashed him a smile and slipped an arm through a strap of her book bag. "Thanks again."

Idasa smirked and placed a hand on her thigh, squeezing it a bit.

Marron was wide-eyed. Never ever has a man every had the audacity touch her in an inappropriate area. Marron brought her hand up and slapped him across the cheek. "Pervert!" she shouted before quickly making her way out the car and sped walking to the front of the campus.

The young woman occasionally glanced over her shoulder to see if Idasa was following her. Marron contemplated about telling her father about the incident, but that would only cause trouble.

Marron exhaled and straighten out her neckerchief again as she approached a group of girls. "Morning gals."

"Morning Marron." The girls replied in sync.

"So what are you ladies chatting about?" She questioned.

"Well, we were talking about the sleepover tonight at my house." Mora told her, a smirk rising in her face.

Marron blonde eyebrow arched. "Why are you smirking?"

Lime wrapped her arm around Marron's neck. "Because tonight Mo's parents aren't going to be home and we're going to a club."

"Every club in town knows who we are and who are parents are." Marron stated.

"We're going into the lower class part of town." Nikki told her.

"I don't know, what if we get caught?" Marron responded, biting on her bottom lip.

"Marron, could you be more optimistic?" Varia replied sarcastically. "Come on Marron, it won't be long before our parents make us get married, then we won't have a chance to go have some real fun."

"Once we're married were expect to have kids and look and act proper all the time." Lime said.

"And boring dinner parties and staying at home." Mo added.

"Fine I'll go." Marron caved in. Truthfully, she was nervous and skeptical about going into the poorer parts. They could get caught into something, or even worse: get arrested. "But what are we going to wear. I mean the only thing I own are long skirts and dresses. "

"You can get some of your mom's costumes and I can get some of my mom's costumes." Nikki said.

"Tonight is going to be so fun." Varia giggled.

"Yea, maybe Marron can meet her a poor boy and get married." Nikki teased.

Marron scoffed and held her nose in the air. "Heaven's no, I would never settle down with a street rat. Besides, mother and daddy would have a heart attack if I was ever involved with a street rat."

Mo rolled her eyes. "Love isn't about money. I don't care if he's poor or filthy rich."

Marron, Lime, Nikki, and Varia couldn't help but laugh. Girls like them never settled down with anyone out of their class. Marrying a poor boy meant shaming their family name, saying goodbye to their expensive and elegant clothes, and having to work.

"Oh Mora, you're too young to know how this works out." Lime chuckled.

The brunette knitted her eyebrows together. With a loud scoff, she marched away from the group or girls to the church.

"I should get going too." Varia said.

"Same here, the nuns will have a tantrum if I'm late again." Nikki added.

The two girls said their goodbyes to Marron and Lime and headed to their destinations.

"So Marron, are you going to stand us up or actually come with us?" Lime asked.

Marron smiled. "I'm going, don't doubt me. Anyways, I'm going to class, see you during lunch break." The blonde waved goodbye to her friend as she advanced to the church.

As she walked to her class, Marron couldn't help but think about the topic she was discussing with her friends.

Marrying a poor boy...

It was something that her class didn't do. They married rich to stay rich and they married beauty to make beautiful children. By marrying a street rat you wouldn't expect to be perfect and may actually have a chance of falling in love. But would losing all the glammer and gold be worth it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: (From Tiffany7898) Hi everybody! Bri wrote the chapter and I edited it, I've been busy lately so I didn't write anything, anyway, what did you guys think? Leave a review please! Thank you! :)<strong>_

_**AN: (From Brii-Chan14) Happy belated single awareness day guys! Here's chapter two of the new bones in my closet. I hope you like it. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE DON'T BE AFRAID TO REVIEW! I'M THIRSTY FOR THE REVIEWS!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks closed his cerulean eyes as he took another swing of his liquor. Another rough day and work, another rough day at home. Pan nagging at him again about money, she was getting tired of the same old bull shit every day. But she never understood that Trunks was exhausted with the work he does already. At least he gets paid!

Pan never saw that Trunks was tired, why did she have to nag him about money? Why couldn't she nag Goten about it? Trunks placed the bottle of liquor on the small wooden table and sighed. He needed a break. He wanted to go have a little fun, and that's just what he planned on doing. Goten walked into the small living area. He sat down across from Trunks and looked at the liquor bottle, then back at his best friend.

"Seems you already got started." Goten sighed. "Promise me you won't get wasted tonight?" Goten really cared about his best friend. He hated to see Trunks this way, all stressed out, turning to liquor for relive.

"No promises." Trunks replied. "I'm not about to stay away from the one thing that keeps me alive."

Goten glared at him. "Trunks that stuff can kill you."

Trunks scowled as he looked over to Goten. "If it can kill me, wouldn't I be dead from how much I've consumed already?" Trunks asked. "C'mon Goten think. Besides, you know damn well it's only thing that keeps me sane around here."

"Trunks don't think like that. Think of Pan-"

"What about her? All she ever seems to care about is money!" Trunks yelled. "She doesn't realize that the job I have, delivering all across New York, it's a really tough job!" Trunks huffed and crossed his arms. "She doesn't seem to care about my well being at all! She doesn't realize that I'm exhausted."

"She does care for you!" Goten said. "She's just stressed because we don't have enough money to pay the bills. She even went out to get a job herself."

"Tch, good, that way she doesn't need to yell at me all the time." Trunks said as he got up. "Well Goten, I'm going out."

"Where are you going?" Goten asked.

"Gonna find me a nice piece of tail." Trunks stated.

"Come on Trunks, don't do that to Pan." Goten responded.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "What you don't think she does it too?" Trunks asked. "I see her all the time around other men, giggling and what not, while I'm like a freaking dog."

"Trunks-"

"No Goten." Trunks interrupted. "I'm gonna be free for one night. I need a break." With that, Trunks walked out of the room, and into the narrow hallway leading to the door of their apartment. He opened it to find Pan fumbling through her pocket, she looked up to him and smiled lightly.

"Hi, where are you going?" Pan asked. "Also, do you think you could take some overtime tomorrow? We need to pay the water bill, it's overdue."

Trunks glared at her. "You have a job don't you? Why don't you work some extra hours? Or how about you go nag Goten about making extra money." Trunks growled as he walked pasted her. Pan looked at him in awe and grabbed him before he could take another step. "Excuse me?" She asked with a hint of attitude.

"What?" He snarled as he pulled his arm back from her grasp.

"Trunks why are you acting like this?" Pan asked, a little hurt.

Trunks scowled. "Why do you yell at me all the time? Why do you treat me like a dog?" Trunks shot back. He shook his head and waved her off. "I don't want to do this now." He said as he walked away, disappearing down the stairs. Pan sighed and walked inside to find Goten standing in the hallway. "Pan-"

"Where is he going?" She asked.

"Pan don't go after him." Goten said. "Just give him time to cool off."

"Goten I'm sick of this shit!" Pan yelled as she walked into the living area, throwing her keys on the table. "I'm sick of having to live like this! I hate fighting with him but if I don't he doesn't care!" Pan sighed and sat down, Goten sitting next to her. He knew she was angry so he decided to let her vent. "He doesn't care at all! Literally if I don't manage his money he goes off and drinks it all away!" Pan yelled as she crossed her arms. "That's why I keep asking him to work overtime!"

"Pan, I know we need the money, but realize that his job is hard." Goten said. "He's very tired, he needs a break."

"Oh drinking his life away everyday is a break?" Pan asked. "I'd like him to stop that. It pisses me off! He knows it's illegal and it could kill him!"

"I know, but c'mon Panny, give him a break." Goten said.

Pan sighed. "If I do, how exactly are we going to live?"

"Well, you and I could work some more." Goten suggested.

"I guess you're right." Pan said. "I just hope he stops drinking."

"I do too." Goten said. "But, it's his stress reviler, until he finds something else."

* * *

><p>Marron looked at at herself in the mirror in utter shock. Instead of being clad in her expensive classy apparel she sported a loose salmon colored dress that fell to her knees. The dress wasn't only revealing at the bottom but it was spaghetti strapped so her arms were free. Only a modest amount of her cleavage showed and she wore a bit of makeup. With her dress she wore four inched black strapped heels, a pearl necklace, and a creamed color hat.<p>

If her parents had of seen her, they would have passed out.

But she couldn't deny that she looked stunning. She was raised thinking that girls who show too much were skanks but now she understood it wasn't a crime to show off just a little.

Mora entered the room, her eyes were on the little mirror of her compact. "Come on Marron, let's get going before you flake out on us "

Marron cleared her throat and nodded. She grabbed her purse from her vanity and her long black coat that laid on the chair. "Ready when you are." She said as she slipped into her coat.

Mora closed her compact and stuffed it into her purse. "Okay, let's go, the rest of the girls are waiting downstairs." Mora stated as she walked out of the room. Marron followed her out and down the stairs to see Lime, Nikki and Varia all ready to go.

Lime wore a pale blue, sleeveless dress, ending right above her knees. She only showed a little leg and her arms, her chest was completely covered. Nikki wore a light purple, broad strap dress, ending at her knees. Varia wore a red dress, similar to Lime's, only it was a little longer. Marron blinked in surprise at her friends. She actually felt a little uncomfortable, but her friends on the other hand, they seemed to be just fine.

"Aw Marron you look adorable." Nikki cooed.

"She might catch a man's eye." Lime chuckled.

"Oh stop." Marron said. "We're only going to have a little fun, such as dancing, nothing more."

"Of you say so Marron." Varia said.

"C'mon girls let's go." Mora said as she opened the door. The girls walked out of the house into the cool evening air. "So exactly where are we going?" Mora asked, looking over to Nikki.

"We're going to the Bronx." Nikki told her. "I know a show girl in one of the clubs down there."

"The Bronx is a far way." Lime said. "We'll have to take a trolley."

"That's fine." Varia said. "But Nikki, how do you know a show girl from the Bronx?"

The girls looked over to Nikki, wondering how she knew a show girl from there too. Nikki chuckled and looked at them. "My mom's a singer remember. The show girl I know used to perform with her."

"Oh, wow." Mora said. "Well, since she used to perform with your mom, why is she in the place like Bronx?"

"She took a job there about a year ago. One of the high class clubs here in upstate fired her for taking a little extra money." Nikki said. "My mom still keeps in contact with her and she knows me well. We'll be able to get away with anything in that bar."

Marron sighed and looked out to the road. She always wanted to go out and explorer, but she felt uncomfortable since this was her first time ever doing something so daring. She prayed that nothing horrible would happen tonight, and begged to the lord that her parents wouldn't find out about any of this. "Hey Marron." Lime called. "You okay? You look ill."

Marron looked over to Lime and gave her a small smile. "I'm okay." She responded. "Just a little nervous I guess."

"Aw Marron you don't need to be." Lime said. "We'll be fine."

"There's the trolley." Nikki said as she waved her hand to the upcoming vehicle. The trolley pulled over to the side of the road, and the girls got in.

* * *

><p>"Planter's Punch." Trunks said as he sat down on the bar stool. He tossed a couple of coins over to the bartender. The man nodded and stuffed the coins in his pocket. Trunks watched as the man began to make his favorite drink. The man grabbed a glass and poured a little dark rum into it. He set the glass down and reached under the bar, pulling out a small bottle of grenadine. He poured a touch into the glass, then grabbed a small container of pineapple juice. The man poured the juice into the glass, filling it halfway, then he looked at Trunks.<p>

"Club soda to fill the rest or more pineapple sir?" He asked.

"Club soda is good, thanks." Trunks said as he nodded.

The man nodded and put the container of pineapple juice away, then he grabbed the litter of club soda from the shelf and poured it into the glass, filling it to the rim. He grabbed a straw and placed it into the drink, stirring it, not even a drop came out of the glass. Once the man finished, he slid it over to Trunks who smirked. "Thanks again." Trunks said, then took a sip.

"Anytime." The man said, then walked away to tend to another customer. Trunks took another sip and set the glass down. He sighed as he remembered the events that occurred just minutes ago. He really hated fighting with Pan. He loved her a lot, but sometimes he thought she didn't love him back. He loved her so much, but with all the bickering they do, he just couldn't take it anymore.

Trunks shook his head and drunk the rest of his drink. He was out to have fun! Not to think about his problems! He wanted to enjoy the rest of his night, so no more thinking of all that! It was time to drink, sing and dance! In other words, it was time to have some fun. Trunks placed the glass back down on the bar and stood up. Turning around, he looked over to the dance floor and spotted a pretty red-head.

He smirked and walked over to her, tapping her shoulder, the red-head turned to face him. She smiled sweetly and spoke. "Hello sir." She said, her voice soft and sweet. Trunks held out his hand and dipped his head slightly. "Would you like to dance ma'am?" He asked. She grinned and nodded eagerly. "Oh yes." She said as she took his hand.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the dance floor, 5 girls were laughing and dancing together. "Oh come now Marron, move your hips a little!" Mora insisted. "All you've been doing is swaying."

Marron smiled lightly and shook her head. "I'm a bit thirsty. I'm going to get some water." Marron said as she stepped away from her friends. She weaved her away through the dance floor, bumping into a couple of people on her way towards the bar. But before she could reach it, a tall man accidentally stepped on her foot. Marron yelped and jumped back, kneeling down to see if there was a bruise.

The man who had caused her pain let go of the woman's hand he was dancing with and looked over to Marron. He knelled down to her level and spoke. "I'm sorry ma'am." He said.

Marron looked up, her royal blue eyes meeting his cerulean eyes. She tilted her head slightly at the handsome man before her and spoke. "I-I'ts okay." She spoke softly. The man smiled to her and stood up, offering her his hand. Marron slowly rose her hand to meet his, his skin was rough, she came to a conclusion that this man works very hard. The men she usually encountered, their skin was soft and smooth. But the man in front of her was hard working. The man helped her up and let go of her hand.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was deep and raspy, yet modulated. Marron smiled and nodded. "I'm okay." She said softly. He smiled and held out his hand. "My name is Trunks." He said. "Would you care to dance miss?"

"My name is Marron." Marron said. "And...well I would, but-"

"If your foot hurts, I can help you to the bar to have a seat." Trunks offered.

"That's very kind of you." Marron said. "But it's not that..."

"Oh, well, if you don't want to dance with me, I guess that's alright." Trunks said as he pulled his hand back. But Marron grabbed it, she blinked in surprise at herself. What was she doing? She barely knew this man! Was she really going to dance with him? Well, as if she could. Trunks blinked and looked at her. "Well, Marron, I'm guessing you do want to dance." Trunks chuckled. "But, what's holding you back? Do you have a man here with-"

"No." Marron said quickly. Marron wanted to dance with him, badly, she instantly took a liking to Trunks, but why? Well, she hadn't figured that out yet. "I-um...I...I never really, danced before." Marron admitted quietly.

Trunks laughed and pulled her closer. "Marron that's okay." He said. "I'm guessing you've never been to a place like this."

Marron fought down a smile, she looked down and nodded. Trunks smiled and shook his head. "You're not from around here are you?" Trunks asked. Marron looked up to him and shook her head. "Well, wherever you're from, it seems they don't know how to have fun." Trunks said as he took her other hand. "Come, I'll teach you. It's quite simple."

Marron smiled and nodded. "Okay." She said softly. Trunks waited for the beat int he song to pick up. "Okay, the way you dance to this song, is by doing the Lindy Hop." He said. "Have you heard of it?"

Marron nodded as she looked up to him, she didn't realize how tall he was until he had pulled her closer to him. She stood up to his shoulders. "Okay, let me show you how to do the Lindy Hop." He said as he took a step back, still holding her hand. He bent over slightly, still looking at her. He really couldn't take his eyes off her. Her eyes, her hair, her face! This woman was beautiful! He blinked. '_Focus.'_ He told himself. He honestly didn't want to take advantage of this woman. She was too innocent, kind, he didn't want to make her angry or sad. All he wanted to do, was show her a good time.

"Look down at my feet." He told her. Marron obeyed and looked down to see his foot work. Trunks swung his right foot slightly to the left, tapping the ground, then he swung his left foot, tapping it on the ground. He jumped and tapped his feet on the ground multiple times. "See, it's all tap dancing." He said. "Try."

Marron looked at her own feet. '_Don't embarrass yourself.' _She told herself. '_You can do this.' _Marron tapped her right foot on the ground, then her left. She looked up to Trunks, nervous in her foot work. "That's it, come on." Trunks said. Marron looked back down at her feet, and moved faster, swinging her legs forward then back, tapping her feet on the ground every time it came near it. "There you go!" Trunks chuckled. "You got it!"

Marron grinned and looked up at him. Trunks grinned and spun her around. Marron laughed as he did, her feet still tapping and swinging. "You're a natural Marron." Trunks stated as the song ended. Then another one began to play. Marron looked at Trunks and spoke. "How do you dance to this one?" She asked.

Trunks smirked. "This one's fun." He said. "You do the Foxtrot to this one. Ever heard of it?"

Marron tilted and shook her head. "No."

Trunks looked at her in surprise. "Really?" He asked. "You've never heard of the Foxtrot?"

She chuckled and shook her head again. "No I haven't." She responded.

"Oh wow, I gotta teach you this." Trunks said. "Though...it involves my arm around your waist, you don't mind that do you?"

Marron couldn't help but smile, finally, a man that asked. Unlike Idasa who just grabbed her thigh without a warning. Marron didn't trust Idasa one bit, but Trunks, she had just met him! But, she felt as if she could trust this man with her life. "No, I don't mind." She said.

Trunks smiled and nodded. "Okay." He said. "Put you right hand on my shoulder."

"I can't do that if you're still holding onto them Trunks." She chuckled.

Trunks blinked and looked down to their hands still intertwined. "Oh! My apologies." He said as he let go, laughing a bit nervously. Marron chuckled and waved her hand. "It's okay." She said as she placed her right hand on his shoulder. Trunks placed his left arm on her small waist and looked at her. "Now give me your left hand." He said as he held out his right hand. Marron placed her hand in his and they intertwined their fingers, holding up their hands outward, Trunks began to lead.

"Just follow me." He said as they moved with grace. They spun, moved left, moved right, forward, back, then he dipped her slightly. But once he did, he looked up at the entrance to see three, tall, hard muscled men. Trunks recognized them instantly. _'Al's men.'_ He said to himself. Those men always came to places like these when they needed to deal with business with a certain person. Usually, the business meant killing someone, and anyone who witnessed it. Trunks had witnessed too many, and was lucky enough to escape without being noticed.

He brought Marron back up and looked at her. "Marron, did you come alone?" He asked. Marron blinked at his tone, it wasn't light like how it was before, it was more serious. "No, I came with some friends." She told him.

Trunks nodded and spoke, only to a level that she could hear. "Listen to me carefully." He told her. "I need you to take me to your friends. We need to leave, now, something big is about to happen."

Marron looked at him with a hint of fear. "W-What's going on?" She asked.

"I'll explain once we're out of the building." He told her. "But right now I need to get you and your friends out of here."

Marron looked around and saw the three men, she also noticed something that made her want to scream. One of the men held a machine gun in front of him. She gasped and looked back at Trunks, who nodded in response. "Don't say anything." He told her quickly. "We need to leave now."

"Y-You don't have anything to do with it...do you?" She asked. Trunks shook his head. "No, but I've witnessed enough to know what's going to happen, so we need to leave." He said. Marron nodded quickly, glancing back at the men, she guided Trunks through the crowd of people towards her friends.

"Marron! There you are!" Nikki said. "Where have you been? And who is this?"

"Girls, we need to leave." Marron spoke quickly.

"Why?" Lime asked, she tensed up as she noticed Marron's fearful tone. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain to you girls once we're out." Trunks spoke up. "We need to leave now, no more delays."

"Let's go." Marron said quickly. The girls looked at each other and nodded. As Trunks lead the girls out, screams and gun shots were heard. They ran out of the building and down the street, into an alley. The girls looked at each other in panic.

"What just happened in there?!" Mora yelled.

"Shh!" Trunks hushed. "We don't want them to hear us."

"Trunks, who were those men?" Marron whispered. "Why were they there?"

"A gangster, Al Capone, he runs this part of state. Those were his men." Trunks said. "They do most of the business, seems like they had business to deal with in there."

"I wanna go home." Mora said as she shivered.

Lime, Varia and Nikki agreed. "Let's go find the trolley." Marron suggested as she looked back at Trunks. "Trunks, will you please help us find a trolley?"

"What part of state are you girls going to?" Trunks asked.

"...Upstate." Marron said.

Trunks looked at her in surprise. "Upstate?" He asked. "You girls rich?"

The girls looked at each other, hesitating to answer, but Marron spoke up. "Yes, we are, and we'll pay you to help-"

"No, I don't need to be paid to do this." Trunks said. "I just didn't expect you girls were from Upstate, I thought you were from Brooklyn or something."

Marron shook her head. "No, we're from Upstate." She said softly. "Please tell no one."

Trunks nodded. "I won't." He said. "I just need to make sure you girls get home safe, let's go find a Trolley that goes Upstate." Trunks said as he walked back out onto the sidewalk. He looked around or any sign of the three men. Trunks looked back at the girls and signaled them to follow. Marron walked beside Trunks as the girls followed closely behind him.

"Who is this man?" Lime whispered.

"I don't know." Nikki whispered in response.

"How can we even trust him to make sure we get home safely?"

"I'm not sure, but Marron seems to trust him."

The girls looked at the two in front of them as they approached a trolley. Trunks looked at the driver and spoke. "Upstate?"

The man nodded and Trunks stuffed his hand in his pocket, taking out the rest of the money he had on him. He gave it to the man and gave him a serious look. "Make sure you take these girls to Upstate safely." Trunks said. "Don't use the main intersection down the street, Al's men must still be there. Go left and take the north route."

The man nodded and Trunks looked at the girls. "Get in." He told them. The girls pilled in, Marron sitting next to the open window. She looked up at Trunks. "Thank you." She told him. "For everything."

"No need for that Marron." He said, a smile on his face. "Get home safe."

"You too." She said. "Watch out for those men."

"I will."

"It was nice meeting you." She said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you as well." He said. "You should come by again sometime, though I'm sure you won't after what just happened."

Marron smiled at him and shook her head. "I guess I should feel that way." She said. "But, I would like to come back again. Maybe to see you again?"

Trunks grinned. "Of course." He said. "Come back anytime, I'm always in this area."

"I will." She said.

"Good." He smiled. "And if anything like that happens again, You'll be safe as long as I'm around."

"I'm sure I will be." She said. "I'll see you again soon Trunks. Get home safe!"

Trunks nodded. "See you again soon, and I you too!" He said as he tapped the trolley, signaling the driver to go. He waved goodbye as he watched the trolley drive off. Trunks smirked, she was a really nice girl. He hoped in his heart, that one day, he will get to see her again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN (From Tiffany7898): Hello everyone! We're deeply sorry for the delay, but here it is! A nice long chapter! Forgive us? Please? Also can you please drop a review? I worked really hard on this so I'd like a little feedback please! Thank you guys and we're sorry again for the long wait! <strong>_

_**AN (From Brii-Chan14): I'm sorry for the long wait guys! It's been like a decade, thank god for Tiffany! She did most of this by herself, I did like 0.01% of it. Review please! Thank you!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked down the desolate street. He shivered as a gust of wind blew by. 'Should have worn my jacket.' He thought. 'Not like that old thing would help anyway.' He sighed as he look route room, this night, it was the most fun he had in a really long time. He didn't want it to end. Why did those damn men have to deal with business this exact night? Couldn't they have done it yesterday, or tomorrow?

Trunks turned right into the next street, home was just two blocks away. Each step he took, the more he thought about the girl he met, the girl he taught how to dance, the girl from Upstate, the innocent girl looking for a little fun. Marron. He smiled, she really was something else. She was different, not like any other girl he'd met before. Usually the girls he met were more straight forward and daring. Some were exciting, others were just too much, all, however, weren't innocent. Each girl from Bronx, had done something, wither it was sexual, or crime. Sometimes both.

Even Pan had done crime, he remembered the time she did it. Pan had just moved in with he and Goten years go, those times were hard. Goten hadn't gotten a job yet and Trunks didn't make enough to support all three of them. So Pan took matters into her own hands and began to steal food from the corner store down the street. She wasn't the only one though, Trunks and Goten stole food as well.

You had to do whatever it took to survive these hard times. Though Marron, she was rich, from the richest part in the state. Her parents must keep her safe from everything in this world. Trunks was sure she was pure. As soon as he laid eyes on her just hours ago, he knew she wasn't like the other girls in that bar.

An innocent girl from Upstate, what in the hell was she thinking? Coming to Bronx, the city with the most poverty, the city with the most crime, did she have a death wish or something? Or maybe she didn't know? But she came with friends, they obviously knew what they were doing. But why here? They could have gone to Brooklyn or Manhattan. Why Bronx?

Maybe it was because they knew people in other places? Maybe they didn't want to be noticed? They were rich after all, Trunks was sure many people knew who Marron and her friends were. He guessed she didn't want anyone to know what she was doing. That seems like a good reason. Trunks sighed as he approached the apartment building, he opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the stairs and began to move up. His apartment was all the way on the eleventh floor, so you could say he had a long climb.

With each step he took, he wished and hoped to see Marron again. He wanted to get to know her, he wanted to become her friend. Maybe more, but he couldn't, shouldn't, think in such a way. He had Pan, even though she got on his nerves most of the time, he still loved her. With all the fighting they do, he wasn't going to give up on her.

He finally stepped onto the eleventh floor and walked down the hall to his apartment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his key, opening the door, he stepped into the apartment, quietly closing the door behind him. Trunks tip toed down the narrow hallway into the living area to find Goten asleep on the single chair. Pan was probably in her room sleeping as well.

Trunks picked up a blanket from the floor and laid down on the couch. He closed his eyes and only thought about two girls. Marron and Pan. He thought about the lecture he was going to get in the morning by Pan, and he thought about seeing Marron again. Then he thought about what Pan might say if she found out he'd been with Marron that night. He chuckled, just because he was with Pan, didn't mean he couldn't see Marron again. Trunks decided to clear his mind, he'd been through enough today, all he wanted was sleep, and he did, he drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep. Something he didn't have in a very long time.

* * *

><p>"Marron who was that man?"<p>

"When did you meet him?"

"How did he know what was going to happen in the bar?"

"How did you know he wouldn't rob us? How did you know he would take us to safety?"

Marron covered her face with her hands as her friends bombarded her with questions. She sighed and held her hands out, shaking them rapidly. "Stop!" She yelled. "Stop talking and just let me explain."

Lime, Nikki, Mora and Varia looked at each other then back at Marron. "Talk." Nikki said. Marron crossed her legs and rested her arms in her lap. "His name is Trunks, I met him on the dance floor." Marron said. "After I told you girls that I was going to get some water, he bumped into me on accident. He apologized and asked me to dance. But, well-"

"Well what?" Mora asked.

"I, didn't really know how to dance. So then he began to teach me, he taught me the Lindy Hope and the Foxtrot." Marron said, a smile slowly appearing on her face. "But, as we were doing the Foxtrot, Trunks noticed three big men walk into the building and one of them had a machine gun."

The girls gasped. "That's why everyone was screaming, and the loud noises we heard were..." Varia trailed off.

Marron nodded. "Yes, those were gun shots. Before we met with you four, he told me that something big was about to happen and for me not to say anything." Marron said. "He was basically telling me not to draw attention so we could get out safely. Then we met with you girls."

"Marron you basically trusted him with your life." Nikki said. "You barely know him! How could trust someone you barely know?"

Marron shrugged. "I don't know, it's like as soon as we started talking and dancing, I felt like I could trust him." Marron said. "He was so kind, such a gentlemen. He wasn't like the stuck up boys in Upstate."

"Marron, are you really going to come back here to see him again?" Lime asked. "After everything that just happened? You must be out of your mind for even thinking about stepping foot in this god forsaken city again!"

"I know the dangers here, but..." Marron smiled. "He wouldn't let anything happen to me."

"Marron you don't know that." Lime stated.

"I do know, I do know he wouldn't let anything happen to me." Marron said. "If he didn't care of what happened to me, don't you think he would have left the building without telling me anything? He would have cared for his own being, but he didn't. He told me, and he got us to safety."

"He's probably using you." Varia said.

"Using me for what?" Marron asked.

"He probably wants a good night with you, if you know what I mean." Varia said.

Marron scowled at Varia and waved her off. "He wouldn't!" Marron yelled. "He wouldn't do that!"

"Marron you don't know-"

"I do know!" Marron shouted. "If he wanted that from me he would have already taken me! From all the time we spent dancing, he would have taken me even before those men walked into the building. He's a gentlemen, he's not like any other guy I've met before."

Lime sighed, she already came to a conclusion, but she wouldn't say it out loud, it wasn't the time for it. "Marron I honestly don't think you should come back here." Lime spoke. "It's dangerous."

"I'll be fine." Marron said as she looked out of the window.

"If you say so Marron." Lime sighed. "We can't stop you from making your own decisions, but we can give you advice. My advice Marron, don't come back here. People like us don't belong here. It was a mistake coming to this place."

"No it wasn't Lime." Marron said.

"Marron if you hadn't met Trunks we would be dead like the others in the building!" Lime shouted.

"Be thankful that I did meet him!" Marron yelled back.

"Marron that's not the point!" Lime said.

"Look Lime, you're like a sister to me, I respect you, but it's my decision, and I'm not taking your advice." Marron said sternly. Marron didn't mean to make it sound as harsh, she just wanted to make her own decisions without anyone having an influence on it. Marron really did want to see him again, and that's what she'll do. She just needed to find the right time.

The trolley pulled up in front of Mora's house and the girls stepped off the vehicle. The driver nodded and sped off to god knows where. Mora opened the door and the girls walked into the house in silent. Lime, Nikki, Varia and Mora have never heard Marron speak like that before. This was a surprising first, Lime was annoyed and a little proud of Marron.

Annoyed at Marron because, in Lime's opinion, Marron didn't need to speak to her that way. Lime was actually a little hurt, but shook it off. Lime was a little proud of Marron because, well, Marron never spoke for herself in such a manor. Marron never voiced her opinion, and to Lime, it was about time she did. Nikki, Varia and Mora were just shocked at the blonde. But, they had to admit, Marron had confidence, they also came to a conclusion that something unusual might be going on. Hopefully it was for the good.

The girls walked upstairs into Mora's room, they all changed into their night gowns and sat on the king size bed. "Well." Nikki spoke. "Tonight was...interesting."

"Indeed it was." Lime said. "It's been a long night, let's get some rest."

They all laid down under the soft sheet, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>Early next morning, Marron had woken up before the others. She had changed into a plain white gown and gathered her things. She just wanted to go home for now, she didn't want to speak with any of her friends at the moment. Once Marron gathered her belongings, she quietly tip toed out of the room and down the stairs. She slipped into her small white shoes with little heels. Opening the door, she stepped out into the hot air and closed the door behind her.<p>

Marron began to walk down the street, thankfully her house was only a couple of blocks away. She took a deep breath, but began to cough. She closed her eyes as dust flew around her. Marron opened her eyes slightly and looked to her left, she saw construction workers building a new mansion. She shook her head and walked faster, she never liked the dust that flew around outside. She always thought that one day it was going to make her very sick.

Step after step, she began to breathe in fresh air, and with each step, a certain man wouldn't leave her mind. Trunks. The man that saved her the night before, the man that taught her to dance, the man that showed her what's it's like in other places, the man that gave her a small taste of freedom. She smiled as she remembered how kind he was, apologizing, offering her help, men here in Upstate wouldn't do such a thing. Now, apologizing, maybe, but offering to help, no, men here only care for themselves.

Marron really wanted to see him again, it didn't matter to her how dangerous it would be, she just wanted to see him again. From the time she laid eyes on him, she knew in her heart that this was no ordinary man. She also felt this weird tingling in her stomach, something she never felt before. She didn't understand what that tingling meant or why she began to feel it.

Maybe when she grows older she'll begin to understand more about her body, after all, she was still developing. Marron sighed, she began to think about when she would be able to see Trunks again. Maybe next weekend, or maybe tonight, she'd have to think of something to tell her parents in order for her to leave the house. Maybe she could tell them that she'd go see her uncle, Lapis, down in Albany.

Yeah, that seems like a good idea, she would have to tell her uncle to cover for her though. Lapis, Marron smiled as she thought about all the good times she had with him. Lapis was the only person to ever take her out of town any time. He would take her to Brooklyn once a month to see some shows or just to walk around. She missed her uncle Lapis, and she knew Lapis would understand why Marron were to sneak off to Bronx.

Lapis used to tell her that one day she would have the courage to sneak off by herself, and he supported her decisions. Marron would have to tell him the truth, and that's just what she was going to do. Lapis wouldn't tell her parents. Marron smiled and opened the gate of her house, she would get to see Trunks again. Marron walked over to the front door and knocked. A few seconds later, Marron expected Ida to open the door, but the person she disliked very much opened it instead.

"Mornin' Miss Marron!"

Marron put on a fake smile as waved slightly. "Morning Idasa." She said. Idasa flashed her a smile and stepped away from the door. "Come on in, your parents got somethin they wanna say to ya." Idasa said.

Marron's eyes widened slightly, did her parents find out about what happened last night? If so, how? Where could they hear that from? Did they know someone that worked in that bar? Or maybe they had sent someone to watch her while she was away! Many questions and scenarios flooded Marron's mind as she walked into the house. She showed no signs of worry so her parents wouldn't suspect anything. Marron walked into the dinning room to find her father and mother sitting down, having their morning tea.

"Marron!" Krillin smiled. "Come sweet heart, sit down."

Marron smiled at her parents and sat down. Idasa had walked into the room shortly after and took a seat next to her. "Marron." Krillin began. "Now, I believe it's time you take interest in seeing a man-"

"Dad." Marron said lowly.

"Now Marron, let your father finish." Her mother spoke up.

Marron sighed and sunk down a bit in her seat. "As I was saying, I believe it's time you take interest in seeing a man." Krillin said. "You're old enough, and I know you wouldn't disobey me when I say this, but I also believe that you like this man as well."

"Daddy...what are you saying?" Marron asked.

"Well sweet heart, you'll be seeing Idasa from now on." Krillin said. "He's a very nice young man and I know he wouldn't dare hurt you in any way. I know you must like him as well."

Marron's eyes could have popped right out of her skull, she couldn't believe her father just said that! She felt an arm wrap around her, only to find that it was Idasa's. Marron growled and looked at her father. "Daddy you can't be serious." She said. "I barely know him!"

"Marron!" June spoke. "We have guests, be polite!"

"No, no it's alright there ma'am." Idasa spoke up. "Marron is just a little shy." He tightened his grip and it hurt Marron a bit. There was only one person who she could talk to, she was going to wait til later but now it's urgent. She needed to talk to her uncle Lapis.

"Mom, uncle Lapis is home right?" Marron asked.

"Yes, but why-"

"I'd like to speak with him." Marron said quick. "Tell him the good news!" She lied through her teeth. "Well, I guess you can, tell the chauffeur to drive you there." Krillin said.

"Great!" Marron said she quickly got up, breaking Idasa's grip. "I'll be back later." Marron quickly walked out of the room and out of the house to find the chauffeur. She needed advice, she needed to know what to do, her parents wouldn't listen, but someone will. Once Marron found the chauffeur, she told him where to take her. She sat in the passenger seat of the trolley and the chauffeur took off to Albany.


End file.
